Hazlo por él
by EleinKL
Summary: Mikasa tuvo una revelación despues de ver a sus amigos en peligro. One shot. Leve Rivamika con spoilers del capitulo 58 del manga.


**Hazlo por él.**

.

.

.

_**Aunque quisiera, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. De ser así, muchos que han muerto no lo estarían… y muchos otros si lo estarían desde el inicio.**_

.

.

.

_**Spoilers del capitulo 58 del manga.**_

_**Un poco de predicción y un leve rivamika producto de mi noche de insomnio, por lo qe espero comprensión por los errores que pueda tener ya que logre escribirlo en menos de una hora lo que es un record para mí.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

.

.

.

.

—**Atiendan sus heridas, preparen los equipos y descansen, en una hora saldremos**— Dijo Levi.

Nadie dudo en obedecer.

La persecución por la fuerza anti humanos fue una carga emocional que parte del grupo aun no digería completamente, ¿Cuándo pasaron de proteger a la humanidad de los titanes a luchar a muerte entre ellos mismos?

La lucha por sobrevivir de sus perseguidores fue corta pero desgarradora.

Armin, con un reflejo digno del más hábil miembro de la fuerza de reconcomiendo, salvo la vida de Jean disparando al hombre que apuntaba a su amigo. Al ver el cuerpo del hombre caer sin vida por un costado de la carreta dejando a la vista a un aterrorizado rubio con el arma en su mano temblorosa le hizo recapacitar.

Alguien estaba tratando de acabar con sus amigos de muchos años cuya única meta era la de salvar a la humanidad. Con sangre de su enemigo en su rostro, el castaño tomo su arma y siguió las órdenes dadas con anterioridad apuntando a sus enemigos para disparar sin vacilar.

La determinación de esos dos chicos por sobrevivir influyo en Sasha y Conny que giraron su vista al frente confiando sus vidas a sus compañeros.

Ese fue el primer momento en que su pequeño grupo paso a ser una verdadera unidad.

Acabar con el enemigo no fue fácil, pero las habilidades excepcionales de Mikasa y Levi sumado a la renovada determinación de Jean les permitió lograr ganar la batalla y así, después de varios minutos, lograron escabullirse a una vieja granja parcialmente destruida pero con un granero lo suficientemente estable para resguardarse.

Sentados sobre cualquier superficie medianamente estable con el remordimiento y el cargo de conciencia empezaba a caer en los hombros de algunos de ellos. No obstante, solo guardaban silencio.

Armin comía en silencio un poco de pan y queso que sobrevivió a la persecución. La mente del chico no dejaba de girar en torno a lo acontecido en las últimas horas, desde que descubrieron que eran los mismos humanos sus enemigos. Al tener una mente privilegiada, los cabos sueltos de los acontecimientos se empezaban a entrelazar poco a poco dejando –por el momento- de lado el recuerdo de la vida que quito con su arma.

Jean, por otro lado, observaba de reojo a sus compañeros mientras Sasha le limpiaba la herida que provoco la bala que atravesó al hombre que estuvo apunto de acabar con su vida. Tuvo demasiada suerte, un simple rasguño de bala era poco precio a pagar por seguir respirando. Agradeció a la castaña cuando finalizo de curarle y la observo sentarse al lado de Conny, donde el chico la recibió con un trozo de pan levemente mas grande que el del propio chico, gesto caritativo que Sasha paso desapercibido al concentrarse solo en saciar su apetito.

Ambos parecían tranquilos, pero por la forma en que constantemente observaban a su alrededor sabía que estaban tan alertas como el, temiendo que la leve calma durara poco.

—**Jean.**

Girando la cabeza a la velocidad del sonido, el nombrado dirigió su mirada a Mikasa que estaba a su lado ofreciéndole comida.

—**Gracias Mikasa**—Agradeció un poco nervioso al momento que tomaba el pan.

Al ver el rostro serio de la chica, recordó como está le llamo justo antes de que Armin reaccionara. Aun en la situación en que se encontraban, su corazón seguía latiendo a prisa ante la presencia de la chica.

La vio regresar tomar un poco mas de comida antes alejarse fuera del granero. Exhalo el aire que sin notarlo habia retenido en sus pulmones, no tenia remedio.

Armin vio a Mikasa alejarse y empezó a temer lo peor.

Mikasa reservada y Eren cautivo.

El capitán no tendría un buen momento con la chica.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa observo a sus amigos en silencio, sin interrupirles.

Sabia lo que pasaba por sus mentes pero no se creía capaz de reconfortarles de alguna manera ya que ella misma se sentía en un momento crucial en su lucha. De nuevo se veía separada de Eren, el cual junto a Historia, corrían un gran peligro en manos de sus enemigos.

El saberse lejos e incapaz de ayudar a Eren siempre le atormentaba, sin embargo, en ese momento sentía remordimiento por sentir menos preocupación de lo que sintío en circunstancias anteriores.

Lucho con toda su capacidad, acabo con la vida de varios humanos ese día y lo único que pensaba es que estaba agradecida de que esa pequeña unidad estuviera con vida.

En silencio le ofreció pan a Jean quien parecía ser el más conmocionado por todo lo ocurrido con toda razón, el chico vivía gracias a Armin. Quería decirles a todos que estarían bien, que ella se encargaría de protegerlos al igual que lo haría por Eren pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

El don de la palabra no era lo suyo.

Tomo un poco más de la comida que quedaba antes dirigirse a el exterior del lugar con la idea de encontrarse con el capitán. No fue difícil encontrarlo –_a pesar de su tamaño_\- ya que estaba bajo un frondoso árbol a unos metros del granero, seguramente cuidando el perímetro.

Al acercarse noto como el hombre giraba levemente a verle y regresar su mirada al frente.

—**Su herida**— Dijo Mikasa con una pregunta no explicita en sus palabras. Al extenderle la mano con la comida que llevaba. El rostro de Levi estaba limpio, lo que no le extrañaba, pero un corte en su mejilla parecía aun abierta. De tener el material necesario podría haber recibido un par de puntadas pero con la limpieza debía ser suficiente para seguir peleando.

—**Gracias**—Respondió Levi tomando el pan—**No moriré, Hanji no sabría que hacer sin mi.**

Dudó si las palabras del hombre eran un intento de broma o solo una afirmación, así que la chica decidió observar el perímetro en silencio sin responder.

— **¿Cómo están?** —Pregunto Levi.

Esa pregunta si la comprendía.

—**Tranquilos, estan listos para partir.**

Otro silencio surgió entre ellos. Mikasa lo observo con disimulo preguntándose que seria las próximas órdenes a seguir, si bien en su mente el rescatar a Eren era su prioridad, por primera vez la sobrevivencia de sus compañeros era igual de importante.

—**¿Qué paso con el escuadron de Hanji?—**Pregunto Mikasa al recordar vagamente el arribo del hombre en la persecución. Lo vio observarle con fijeza, pero acostumbrada ya a esas miradas, no se intimido.

Pocas veces se vio sobrepasada por la presencia del superior.

Levi suspiro levemente y se puso de pie apoyándose en el rifle que yacía a su costado, arma que Mikasa no detecto al inicio.

—**Sera mejor que regresemos, les explicare lo que paso, en que situacion nos encontramos y podremos analizar los pasos a seguir**—Respondio Levi ahora frente a ella—. **Retornamos el rescate de Historia y Eren.**

Mikasa asintió en silencio por lo que Levi empezó a caminar rumbo al granero.

Pero la chica tenía algo que decir.

—**Necesitamos la verdad**—Dijo Mikasa en un tono que rallaba la insolencia, cosa que Levi decidió ignorar—. **Hoy todos estuvimos apunto de morir en diferentes situaciones, no puedo permitirlo.**

Levi se detuvo para verle con un gesto de sorpresa, o al menos eso fue su percepción.

—**¿Qué pasa con Eren?**

Ahora el turno de estar sorprendida era de ella, ¿Qué pasaba con Eren?

—**No entiendo.**

—**¿Qué pasa con tu prioridad de salvar a Eren sobre tu propia vida?**

Mikasa pudo reír –si hubiera querido- ante la pregunta tan obvia; en verdad el pequeño hombre le desconcertaba.

—**Sigo pensando igual**— Dijo con calma.

De nuevo se observaron fijamente, Mikasa tratando de entender el porqué de las palabras de su superior.

—**El día de hoy, me dio la impresión que estuviste mas dispuesta a trabajar bajo mis ordenes sin dudar**—Dijo Levi con seriedad—. **Necesito que sigas haciéndolo, si no es por tus amigos, entonces hazlo por Eren.**

Mikasa asintió y dejo que el hombre siguiera su camino antes de seguirlo de cerca.

Sin embargo hubo algo que quiso decirle, pero que no hizo.

Sabia que Levi había tenido muchas pérdidas en poco tiempo, su antigua unidad, la herida del comandante Irving así como historias de su pasado por la legión que había escuchado entre sus compañeros.

Aun con ese peso en sus hombros, el hombre luchaba con la misma intensidad desde que le conocía.

Comprendió entonces sus palabras cuando rescataron a Eren de Annie en el bosque.

Veía su espalda frente a ella y quiso decirle que si bien Eren era importante, ahora comprendia que luchar por sus amigos, sus compañeros y por la humanidad era el camino que les llevaría a la victoria.

Quiso confesar que a pesar de todo, de alguna manera lo respetaba.

Pero guardo silencio, esperaba tener oportunidad de decirle en él futuro.

Ya tendría tiempo de decirle que además lucharía por él.


End file.
